


A Date With The Devil

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Key being Key lol, M/M, Smut, This was too fun, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is dragged around Japan by Key’s well-manicured pinky finger, but everyone has a limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this during a serious writer’s block in my other SHINee fanfics. Some dirty jokes and hypotheticals later this popped into my head. Insomnia helped me write it so yay. My back hurts and I’m sleep deprived but OMG lol. Worth it!!! I hope you enjoy this Minkey goodness. Thanks for reading ^^

                Minho’s eyes fixed on his watch, and if it wasn’t a digital Apple product he could hear the slow painful ticking as the time changed from 6:15 to 6:16. He huffed loudly and shook his arm so that his black pin-striped sleeve could slide back over the black device before shoving both hands in his pockets. The back of his neck crawled as he felt the lingering stares of passing female, (and even some male), shoppers gossiping with their friends about the hot guy waiting outside the Comme des Garcons boutique.

 _At least they don’t recognize me._ He thought studying them while shifting his eyes behind his shades to avoid direct glances.

For the most part they just thought he was a model. An unusually tall, masculine, nicely dressed man in shades and a hat standing idly in the middle of one of Japan’s leading fashion districts; it made sense. Of course this was bringing on a different form of discomfort as they looked upon him. Being the center of attention in such a place was the last thing he wanted to do with his only day off in weeks. However, venturing to Japan in a way that was different from their Avex related schedules was a relief. The sun was setting on the busy street, painting a pink and orange canvas high above the bustling crowd of people as the scent of strawberries and apples filled the air. It was nice.      

“Excuse me.” Came the meek voice of a young Japanese woman from behind him. He turned and kindly greeted her with a shy smile. The 20-something girl was gazing up at him with pink blush deepening on her decorated face as he peered down at her. Her Sweet Lolita friend nudged her and the poor girl almost choked on the air she was breathing before she finally mustered up the courage to form words.

“Um, I-I.” she stammered cutely. “I saw you standing here when I went into the store across the street, but since you’re still here…um-”

“She thinks you’re cute.” Interrupted the friend boldly. “If you aren’t doing anything, would you like to eat somewhere with us?”

                The cute girl stared at the ground reflecting on her failure as her elegantly dressed friend waited for his response with her hands on her hips. Minho scratched the back of his head, slowly translating what they said in his head, trying to register a nice way to turn them down. Before he could find the words he stumbled forward almost knocking into the girls when a soft force pressed into his back. All surprised the three turned around and met eyes with a blonde colorfully dressed Key holding two large shopping bags in his hands.

“Ah, sorry.” He apologized sweetly in their native tongue, still holding the CDG bags forward. “Could you hold onto these for me? I still have a bit more to get in here before I’m done.”

                Minho could feel his ears burning as his frustration climbed. The cool breeze. The clothing stores and restaurants lighting up as the sky faded to dark blue. The parade of Japanese and foreign youths in their fashionable attires laughing along the boulevard. The delicious smells wafting through the air making his stomach growl. The pure ambiance of the Aoyama district was turning his irritation to positivity. Leave it to Kibum to ruin that, though he was the one who caused him the initial irritation. He took the bags in his hands and glared down at him.

“Why did you hit me?” he fussed.

“ _That_ little love-tap?” Key sneered as if the impact was no more than a tickle. “Well, you didn’t hear me when I called so I needed to get your attention somehow.”

“ _That_ was all you could think of?” exclaimed Minho through his teeth, repressing himself from causing a scene that would attract attention. “What the hell are you even buying that takes an hour and more than two bags?”

“Mm.” Key thought aloud placing his index finger at the corner of his mouth. “The _essentials_. Hats, vests; come to think of it my shoes might have been in that bag…oh? Did I interrupt something?”

 “No, you didn’t.” A voice filtered with impatience said from behind them. “Let’s go Mizuki.”

Minho spun back around and Key peered pass him at the two girls who were clearly neglected during their quarrel. Key grinned watching her pull the other away as Minho looked after them apologetically.

 “Sorry!” he called after them but they ignored him.

“Miyako-chan, why?” whined the small girl as the white laced hand pulled her further away from the two men they had only chatted with briefly. “He seemed nice.”

“Look, Mizuki,” She began in a hushed tone as their distance grew. “Don’t get your hopes up. I don’t know Korean but I know a gay couple when I see one.”

“Eh?!” she exclaimed before they finally disappeared around the block.

                Minho sighed. Sure, he was going to turn them down, but that was definitely not how, nor was it necessary. However, in all his time being with Kibum he knew better than to expect what was only necessary. The two bulky shopping bags were placed at his feet and he whipped around quickly.

“Ya!” he yelled as Key hurried back into the store laughing, happy to escape the scolding he expected to receive and feeling accomplished for claiming what was his. 

                Bags at his side. Standing around waiting for that same episode to repeat itself. A stomach ache after skipping lunch just to make it on time to meet Key because he kept complaining about coordinating train schedules to be at the same place at the exact same time. Minho huffed and rubbed his temples. This was not how he wanted to kill time. Not in the least bit. Yet, somehow, the devilish blonde on the other side of the glass boutique doors, gingerly thanking the cashier as he lifted more bags off the counter managed to rope him into it.

               

Despite his griping and complaints that fell on deaf ears when Key was finished his spree they ended up having dinner. To save time and get straight to consumption he offered to pay, though he doubted Key would object. The place was Kibum’s choice because he was too hungry to travel across Tokyo to the place he liked and Key knew the area better. The triumph was clear on Kibum’s face as he daintily unfolded his napkin and sprawled it across his lap. His eyes examined each delicacy pictured in the menu before him as he swiped his faded pink bang to the side. Minho folded his arms and sighed.

“You don’t know what to order?” Minho inquired impatiently.

“Mm…yes and no.” Key replied dragging out his words. “If I’m going to honor this cheat day I have to pick which of these waist inducing foods are worth it.”

Minho shook his head and picked up his own menu, quickly scanning the options for something he could enjoy.

“Thought you would know what you wanted since you picked this place.”

“No. I’ve never eaten here before.” Kibum confessed passively, turning the thick plastic pages. “I wanted to try it because it looked cute

“We’re in Japan.” Minho remarked dryly. “Everything is cute.”

“Mm. True.”

                Minho sighed and closed his menu before summoning a waitress. Quickly he placed his order, as did Kibum after wasting a few minutes of her time questioning the fatty content of a dish he wanted. Setting his mind at ease he ordered his food and they chatted while waiting. The conversation wasn’t of much interest. They’d been together during all of their month-long Japanese activities and only separate for a week. There wasn’t much Minho could provide, yet somehow Kibum could, telling him of gossips he hardly took interest in, but still he listened. He always listened.

Minho rested his chin in his palm and admired him as he prattled on. An idol he knew got cheated on. Some designer quit because a runway model did something to their latest line. Nonsense. Fascinating nonsense. The way his eyes smiled and he covered his mouth when he laughed in-between sentences. How his voice perked up when he got so immersed he almost forgot who he was talking to. Even when he finally stopped rambling and pouted recognizing Minho’s disinterest. Something about it made him happy. No matter how bratty he was leading up to it he could forgive and tolerate it all because that was simply Key.   

“And…you’re not listening.” Key rolled his eyes.

“Eo?” Minho responded without a thought.

“I said; you’re not listening.” Key repeated more sternly. “It’s okay though. I don’t need you to. Whatever.”

                Kibum reached into his pocket and his face glowed as the screen of his phone awakened. Minho sat up and leaned over, watching him fix his eyes on the device as he began to type at it furiously. His anger was somewhat warranted. As he watched him sit there still typing even as their dishes arrived he felt regretful.

“Kibum.” He called out but did not get a response. “Our food is ready. Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’ll get to it.”

                Okay, so he was mad. Minho’s hunger and guilt did a little dance in his stomach as he thought on it. He decided to give him a minute. Best not face the Almighty Key just yet. He ate in silence. Key picked at something on his plate then would soon return to his phone, giggling every now and then at whatever he was engaging in.

“Who are you talking to?” Minho asked finally, gathering the last of his food at the corner of his plate.

“Jonghyun hyung.”

“Oh.”

                A different feeling moved his insides when he said the name. He watched his food move into his spoon and slowly lifted it into his mouth, swallowing hard at the bits he could no longer taste. It’s good that he chose hunger first, because if he hadn’t his appetite would have been gone and his money would be wasted. His eyes followed as Key moved his napkin from his lap and stood up, still eyeballing his phone.

“What are you doing?” asked Minho.

“Bathroom.” Key informed, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m full so we should just go after this. Wait for me outside okay.”

“Yea.” Minho replied sadly, barely getting the word out before Kibum turned to walk away.

The plate still covered with food bugged him. The ice in his words jabbed at his chest like daggers. The emptiness between them haunted him. The name Jonghyun stung. Minho gathered the dishes, paid the waitress and stepped outside after grabbing all of Kibum’s shopping bags. He said nothing when Key joined him outside, or when they caught a cab back to their hotel. The ride was painstakingly quiet except for the sound of Key’s fingers tapping his phone screen. Something inside him was growing, a feeling he always did his best to prevent from escaping.

 

The elevator hummed as it ascended from the ground floor. Minho glanced at the back of Key’s head as they walked the 10th floor hallway to Kibum’s room. Key tapped the keycard touchpad and opened the door.

“Thanks.” Key said sweetly as he grabbed his bags and started into the room. Minho followed him in and pulled the door shut. Dropping the heavy bags to the floor Key turned around and darted his eyes at him. “Um…what are you still doing here?”

Minho inhaled and exhaled.

“We need to talk.”

Key rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, tapping at it once more. Minho clenched his hand into a fist.

“Kibum, just talk to me.” He pleaded.

“About what?” huffed Key walking away from him, flicking on a switch before entering the living room of the spacious hotel suite. Minho slowly released his cramping hand and followed him to the couch.

“I really was listening.” He reasoned with him, though Key did nothing to show interest in his explanation. “I don’t know if I did anything else but I’m sorry. Our night wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Whatever Minho.” Scoffed Key. “If you think you’re done justifying yourself congratulations. Thanks for making yourself useful today; now get out.”

Minho froze. His stomach sank. A knot formed in his throat. Kibum’s phone rang and he slid his finger across the screen.

“Eo. Jonghyungssi.” Key said in a perky voice.

Before he realized it himself, Minho snatched the phone and put it to his ear. Kibum whined but his words were inaudible as his own escaped his mouth.

“He’s busy. He’ll call you later.”

Jonghyun’s voice was cut off when he hung up and slapped the phone onto the table. Key gaped and rushed his hands through his hair. Minho huffed heavily staring at the phone.

“Ya!” shouted Key. “What the hell?”

“You know what!” he shouted back darting his eyes at Key, who froze as if actual daggers were thrown to pin his clothes to a wall. “I don’t deserve this! Yea sure I didn’t care for your little spree. I was annoyed by your pettiness. I don’t give a damn about the crap about Gucci or whoever you’re blabbing about, but I…I have feelings too! You think you can just string me along?”

“W-well.” Key stammered. “It’s not like I would know. You don’t do anything. How am I supposed to know how you really feel about me? I need something. I need proof.”

“Proof?” Minho laughed agitated. “Are you joking? That’s why you went crying to Jonghyun? Even right in front of me? Fucking proof?!”

“Yes! That’s why!”

               

Minho sprang up and grabbed his arm. Key yelped at the strong grip as he pulled him along, effortlessly dragging him to the bedroom. He felt the air jumping from his lungs as his back hit the bed after being flung there. Key could barely catch his breath before Minho climbed on top of him, visually pinning him in place with a look that made him feel like a deer in headlights. He trembled when Minho’s hands clutched his own and pinned them together over his head. With his left hand he held his wrists together, like a vice grip threatening never to release them. He cupped his chin with his right hand and slowly tipped it upwards, angling his mouth up as he lowered his head to meet it.

                Minho kissed him, first enveloping his bottom lip then tonging the top while rubbing his thumb along his jawline, urging him to open up. Key shakily exhaled as his lips separated and happily greeted the tongue that searched for his. Minho moved his hand and shoved it under his shirt making him tremble as he snaked his hand up his abdomen and moan when he found his nipples. Key felt his cheeks flush as their tongues danced together, their mouths massaging around them, turning their heads in opposition to deepen the kiss. Key pressed his chest up into the hand as Minho alternated toying with each nipple and grinded down on the thigh separating his legs.

                He turned his head breaking the kiss and gasped, whimpering as his need to respond and participate grew. Minho chuckled against his skin, sending chills down his spine as his lips ghosted over his neck and along his collar.

“Nh. Minho.” He cooed. “I need to touch you.”

Minho lifted the hem of Key’s shirt and tucked it under his chin. Key looked down, preventing it from falling as Minho’s lips made a journey over his chest and down his stomach. His long arm stretched, still holding Key’s hands steady over his head. The kissing stopped short of his waist. Minho rested his forehead on his stomach and released heated breaths warming his pelvis. Key flailed his legs.

“Ya.” He fussed dramatically. “Why are you stopping?”

“Well, I’m suddenly calm again.” He said in a low icy tone. “I recall _someone_ wanting proof but you know what; I think I’ve done enough.”

                Key’s hands were liberated. Minho crawled off the bed without a word or another glance and turned to walk away. Key propped himself up on his elbows and his shirt fell back down over his torso. He stared baffled as Minho left the room.

“Ya!” he fussed pulling himself up. He followed him back to the living room, where he took a seat in a chair by the window. Key pouted and made noises all the way across the room. Minho crossed his legs, reclining comfortably as he watched him drop to his knees.          

“Oh? You wanted something?” Minho smugly grinned down at him.

“You know.” Key hinted caressing his knee.

“Oh now that you want something everything I do is good enough? Ah, what a turn off.”

“Minho.” Key pleaded. “Are you really going to leave me like this?”

“Like what? Can’t you just call Jonghyun to help you out?”

                Key frowned then looked at the floor. That stung. Maybe he deserved it. Alright, he absolutely deserved it. This was his idea after all. His little game was getting good results but the ache in his pants was screaming at him. Who knew Minho was that hot when he got mad. He imagined it so many times in his head when formulating his plan but the reality far exceeded expectation. Okay, maybe using Jonghyun was a bit far but he also knew what he was in for when Minho hung up on him. Finally seeing that fire in his eyes was worth it. His skin was still heated from being seared by it and he yearned to feel the full wrath. An inferno just for him. Kibum sighed and looked up at Minho. Time to confess his crimes.          

“Jagi-ya.” He started sweetly. “I have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening, as always.” Minho replied sarcastically.

“You didn’t do anything.” Key sighed averting his eyes. “I kind of…sort of…definitely pissed you off on purpose.”

Minho raised an eyebrow and sat up. Key sat back on the back of his feet and placed his hands together between his thighs.

“What?”

“I just wanted to get you angry.” Key confessed sincerely. “You always let me get my way and even though you complain you don’t do anything. I got insecure. I thought you were just putting up with me, like eventually you would get bored of me. I figured if you don’t get mad then you really don’t care, like you don’t want anything from me. I got desperate.”

Kibum finally met his eyes and was surprised by his softened expression.

“Idiot.” smirked Minho. “I put up with that because I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re…you. Why would I get mad about that?”

“I don’t know.” Key moped.

“Were you reading columns in the back of your fashion magazines again?” Minho asked.

“Maybe.” Key admitted shyly. “They have good advice sometimes.”

Minho laughed and leaned back in the chair. Key blushed then sat back up on his knees.

“You forgive me then?” Key asked impatiently.

“I need _proof_.” Minho replied, emphasizing his demand with air-quotes around the word “proof”. Key rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth, wishing he could hide the smile forming on his lips.

“Really Minho.”

He watched as Minho unfolded his legs and widened his seating position. Key licked his lips as he undid his pants and was pleasantly surprised when Minho freed his erection from his pants, stroking it slowly while staring down at him with lusty eyes.

“Proof.” Minho stated in a firm sultry voice that sent chills down his spine.

Key smirked, placing both hands on Minho’s knees. He gripped his pants as he leaned forward and brought himself up further in-between Minho’s legs. Minho breathed heavily, watching his lover inch closer slowly opening his mouth, eagerly preparing to swallow his own words. Literally.   

 

**END ^_-**

**Author's Note:**

> ROTFL. I feel accomplished with that last little paragraph. This was fun to write and an amusing way to end it. Hope you had fun reading. ^^


End file.
